Dark Night
by DeathStealerelf
Summary: This is about Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru and Edwards kids. cross over FMA and Inu. Inu's son has become evil by a dark blade and he teamed up with new Homanculus who needs there kids for power. to bring the dead back to life and controlly them.
1. Life

**(Authors note) hi this is my new fan fic so I hope you all like it. It might take me long to update so I say I'm sorry but here it is and it a FMA cross over with Inu in h and review please review. Here's Dark Night. Enjoy chapter 1.**

**Chapter1**

It was a beautiful sunny day. And a girl woke up from her sleep. She had blonde hair with a bit of brown in it and green eyes. She got out of bed still half asleep. She walked down stairs to see her mom making breakfast. With her brother at the table waiting to eat.

She sighed and walked outside.

"Another boring day". She muttered to herself.

"Hi Kura your up earl today". Her Father said walking up to her.

"It's been a long time since I saw you dad". Kura said in bored tone.

"I know it as". He said patting her on the head and walking in side.

Kura sighed and walked in to. She walk pass the kitchen and back to her room.

"Hey sis aren't you happy that dad's back"? Her brother asked. He was older and had the same color hair as her but his eye were blue with bit of gold in them. He ware a black trench coat with a red symbol on it. She had one too but in white.

"Yeah. Matsu. I'm happy that his back I'm just in a bad mood". Kura told him

"I can see that". Matsu said with a smile.

"Whatever. I'm going to get dress now. Can you leave"? She asked him as she got up.

"Yeah. Oh and before I forget father says his going to take us some were today". Matsu told her as he left the room.

Kura got dressed in a white t-shirt with jeans and put her white coat on.

"Hmm. I wonder were. His taken us". Kura thought. Meanwhile. In a town not far from there.

"Finally our plan is coming together. We just need a bit more power now". Said a young girl. With brown hair. Hazel eyes. Her skin was a bit pale. She wore a black shirt with a medium black skirt with skulls around her waist.

"Yes. Good thing we found an alcamist". Said a little boy with short red hair. Dark gray eyes and his skin was also pale. He wore a back t-shirt and black pants.

"I told you before. I'm not alcamist I'm a demon not an alcamist. Well almost a full". He muttered the last part. He had brownish white hair with dog ears and golden eyes. He wore a plan green shirt and jeans.

"Sorry. I'm so used to seeing alcamist that I sometime forget that you're a demon. Anyway. Is the portal ready yet"? He asked.

"Yes it up and ready. We just need my sister. Full Metal's kids and my uncles and every thing will be perfect". He told him.

"I'll get full metal kids you may go after your sister and the rest". The boy said with an evil smile and disappeared.

"Everything is going in cording to plan". The boy with dog ears said with an evil smile. Meanwhile.

"Damn I lost his sent". Inu Yasha said annoyed.

"You lost his sent didn't you father"? A young girl asked. She had short black hair with golden eyes and dog ears. She wore a light green kimono with a phoenix on it.

"Miya I told you to stay with your mother". He said crossing his arms.

"Yeah. I know but I really want to help". She told him looking down.

"Yeah I know you do. But your mother needs help since she going to have another baby". He told her.

"I know. I'll go back to the village". She told him.

"Good. I'll head back to its getting late". He said as he walked back to the village followed by Miya. They entered the village and went into a hut.

"Your guys are back. Any luck with Juro"? She asked.

"No not yet. I lost his sent". Inu Yasha told her.

"I see". She said looking down. Sadness in her eyes.

"Don't worry mom. Well find him". Miya told her.

"I hope so". She said with a small smile.

Inu Yasha sat down next to her. Out side the village.

"Finally. I'm here at my old home". Juro said with an evil smile.

"Dose it bring tear to your eyes knowing that you are going to destroy it"? The girl asked.

"No it doesn't. Now Lilith I told you I don't need help from you homunculi". Juro said with anger.

"Yes. I know but Aaron said you might hold back with them. They are your family after all". Lilith told him with a smile.

"I won't hold back. Now don't you have a job to do"? He asked.

"Do you plan on killing them"? She asked.

"Yes but not now first I need my sister. Oh and if I herd right mother is going to have another baby". He said with a smile.

"Yes right now Aaron is getting Full Metal's kids and when we have them all we can bring any one who as died back to life". Lilith said with an evil smile.

"Yes and I know how to get my sister alone". He told her with a smile.

"Hmm. All right you get your sister and I'll get your uncles kids". She told him and disappeared.

"Hmm. Good everything going to encoding to my plan". He said with an evil smile. Meanwhile. In the west. Sesshomaru just came home to his castle. It was a big castle with a gate around it.

"Your back it took you long enough". Came the voice of Kagura with a baby in her arms. It had white hair with red eyes and a crescent moon on her forehead but it was red.

She looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Aw. She wants her father". Kagura said as she put her in his arm.

"Kagura. Were is Katana and Mamoru"? He asked her. As the baby pulled his hair and put it in her mouth.

"There out side in the garden with Rin". She told him.

"I see". He said as he give the baby back to Kagura. She started to cry.

"Hana still wants you". She told him.

He sighed as she put Hana back into his arm. She stopped crying and pulled his hair again. He walked with her to the garden followed by Kagura. The halls were made out of cherry wood and also the floors. They enter the garden. Witch was beautiful. It had green grass with flowers everywhere and lots of trees and a lake in the middle.

"Oh father your back". Said a boy with brown white hair amber eyes. A crescent moon also on his forehead. Same color as his father. He wore a black and green boy kimono with armor similar to Sesshomaru but in red and silver.

"It's been awhile father". Said a girl sitting in a tree. She had brown hair with amber eyes with a bit of red in them. She also had a crescent moon on her forehead but in black. She wore a light blue kimono with a white dragon on it. With Black and gold armor on.

"Oh lord Sesshomaru your back". Came the voice of Rin who was a teen now. She had a brown kimono on with flowers on it.

"So. What are all of you doing out here"? He asked.

"I'm training". Mamoru told him.

"I was helping Rin pick flowers". Katana told him.

"It's true". Rin said with a smile.

"Hmm. It seems we have a guest". Sesshomaru said looking up. As a Lilith came down in front of them.

"Hello. My name is Lilith and I'm here to take away your kids". She told them with a smile.

**Well that's chapter 1. I hope you all liked it. It was ok with me and don't worry it gets better in later chapters. I hope. Oh and if anyone as any ideas feel free to tall me or new characters if you want you can be in here. Just tell me what you want to look like, power weapon, back ground and stuff like that. Well till next's time. Bye!**


	2. The beginning of the end

**(Author note) Sorry it took me so long but here it is Chapter 2 and yes if you didn't know this I left Kagura alive so if you hate her. I'm sorry. So enjoy and if anyone as any ideas feel free to tell me or just review please review. I won't update any of my other story if you won't review this. Enjoy Chapter 2.**

**Chapter2**

Lilith smiled at them.

"Take Hana and go inside". Sesshomaru told Kagura. Handing Hana to her.

"Come on. Katana, Mamoru". Kagura said walking inside.

"But can't we watch". Mamoru muttered in a bored tone.

"Listen to your mother and go in side. Now". Sesshomaru said in a deadly voice.

"Fine. Lets go Katana". Mamoru said as he walked in side with Kagura.

Katana jumped out of the tree.

"Are you sure you don't need help"? She asked.

"I don't need help. Now go". Sesshomaru told her.

She nodded her head and went in side with the rest.

"Hold it. I need your kids. There not getting away". Lilith said as she started to run after them but Sesshomaru went in her way.

"You will not touch them". Sesshomaru said in a deadly voice.

"Oh really. Well see about that". Lilith said with an evil smile and attacked him.

He dodged her attack and attack her with poison claw. She got hit but showed no pain.

"Is that the best you got? How boring". Lilith said with a smile and healed herself.

"What are you your not a demon or a human"? Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm a homunculus. I was born from Alchemy". She told him.

"Why do you need my kids"? He asked.

"We need them for there power to bring the dead back to life". Lilith told him with an smile.

"Bring the dead back to life". Sesshomaru said to himself.

"Now if you don't mind. I'm going to get them now. I seem to be running out of time". She said as she disappeared

"What". Sesshomaru said as he ran back in the castle.

Kagura and the kids were at the other side of the castle.

"Mom. Do you think dad can beat that girl"? Mamoru asked.

"I'm not sure". Kagura told him.

"But dad is really strong he'll kick her ass". Mamoru said with a smile.

"Oh really. You think so"? Lilith said right in front of them.

"Damn it". Kagura said handing Hana to Katana.

"Listen very closely. I want you two to take Hana and run". She told them taking her Fan out.

"But mom. Were not going to leave you here to face her alone". Mamoru said standing next to her.

"Mamoru listen to me and go now". She yelled at him.

"But your"… He started but got cut off.

"Never mind that. Now go"! She shouted at him.

"Fine but be careful Come on Katana". Mamoru said as her took Katana hand and left the castle.

"Oh now I have to find them again". Lilith said starting to run after them but Kagura was in her way and attacked her with her dance of blades and they hit her in the back.

Lilith stopped and glared at her.

"You know you make me mad every time I see your face". She told her as her eyes turned black and attacked her with dark mist. It surrounded Kagura and it went thought her body. She went down in pain. She couldn't move and it was hard to breath.

"Since your out of the way. I'll get your kids now". Lilith said with an evil smile and disappeared. Meanwhile.

"Come on hurry up". Mamoru yelled at Katana.

"I would be quicker if Hana stops crying". Katana muttered.

"Here give her to me". Mamoru told her. She handed Hana to him. She stopped crying and pulled his hair.

"Were are we anyway"? Katana asked looking around. They got lost in the woods.

"Umm. Were some were in the woods". Mamoru said looking around.

"I can see that but were in the wood"? She asked annoyed.

"I don't know". He said quietly.

"Great. Were lost in the woods with a crazy girl after us. Great. Just great"! Katana shouted with anger.

"Keep it down sis or that girl well hear". Mamoru said listening.

"She here"? Katana asked.

"Of cores I'm here". Lilith said as she jumped out of a tree in front of them.

The kids were shocked.

"Are you surprised that I beat your mom"? She asked with a smile.

"What you beat our mom". Katana said shocked.

"And now that you parents are out of the way. Its time for all of you to come with me". Lilith said as she took something out of her pocket and blew it in the air. It went towards the kids.

"What is that gross smell"? Mamoru asked. Covering his face.

"It's horrible but I'm starting to get sleepy". Katana said with a yawn and covering her face. Hana fell asleep.

"Don't breath in this stuff". Mamoru shouted at Katana but Katana was on the ground sleeping.

"Looks like you're the only one left". Lilith said in a bored tone and went be hide him and took Hana and hit him in the stomach. He fell down and breathed in the air and fell asleep.

"Good. Now I'll take you guys back with me". She said as she put them over her shoulder and disappeared. Back at the castle.

Sesshomaru got to Kagura. She was hurt badly and was out cold. Her arms and legs were started to bleed.

Kagura". Sesshomaru said gently shaking her.

She opened her eyes slowly.

"What happened to the kids"? She asked. Her voice a little shaky

"I don't know but I'll find them and bring them back here.". Sesshomaru told her. Picking her up.

"I'm fine just find them and bring them back". Kagura said weakly.

"I well find them after the healers heal you". He said carrying her to the healing room.

**Sorry have to end it here. I hope you guys like it so far. It was hard to come up with new ideas for this but I'll try to update soon just keep on reviewing please. Till next time bye!**


	3. Trouble for some

**(Authors note) hi it's me again. Sorry it took me so long but no one has been reviewing. Please review. Are I'll think no one is reading this. Enjoy Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile.

Miya was sitting next to Kagome in the hut. Inu Yasha was out side in a tree.

"Now it's time". Juro said with an evil smile and walked to the hut.

"Hmm". Inu Yasha said jumping out of the tree. Right in front of Juro.

"Juro why are you here". Inu Yasha asked crossing his arms. Knowing that his evil.

"Why I'm here to see my lovely family". Juro said with a smile.

"If you want to stay then give me your sword". Inu Yasha said eyeing him closely. Juro hesitated.

"Sure take it". He said getting the sword out. Its aura glowed darkly in his hand.

"But before I give it to you what are you planning to do with it"? Juro asked.

"I'm going to destroy it". Inu Yasha told him.

"Oh father can't you understand this sword was the best thing that happened in my life. It gives me power, information and much more. Why can't you see this sword is for the best" Juro Shouted With a bit of anger.

"That sword is possessing you. It's evil". Inu Yasha shouted with anger.

Miya hard the shouting so she came out side.

"Just who I wanted to see". Juro said with an evil smile.

"Miya go back in side". Inu Yasha shouted at her.

"But I want to help". She shouted back.

"You'll be helping by going back in side". Inu Yasha told her.

"Sister are you going to take that from him. I know his our father but he can't tell us what to do. I know you want to join me". Juro said with a smile.

"Juro. I'll never join you"! Miya shouted at him and walked in side the hut.

Juro sighed.

"Looks like I have to do this the hard way". He said as he attacked Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha dodged and attacked him with blades of blood. It hit Juro in the arm.

"I know you can do better then that dad". Juro said with an evil smile. He attacked him with dark inferno.

"You know fire doesn't work on me". Inu Yasha yelled.

"I know that but this fire is different. You see if you breath some of the smoke in you'll fell a lot of pain and you just breathed it in". Juro said with a smile.

Inu Yasha went down in pain. He couldn't move because it was that painful.

"Now. To get my sister". Juro said walking in the hut.

Miya attacked him but he caught her and throw her to the ground.

"I have something for you sis". He said as he took out a neck lace. With a black jewel in the middle. It aura glowed darkly as he put it on her.

"Juro stop". Kagome yelled.

"I'll get you later mother but for now I think I'll just take sister with me". Juro said with a smile.

"Mom". Miya said weakly. She couldn't move. She tried to get up but her leg give way.

"That neck lace well soon take over you". Juro told her as he picked her up and throw her over his shoulder and started to walk out.

"I can't let you take her". Kagome said with her bow and arrow in her hand.

"You won't shout me. I'm your son". Juro said as he went out side and disappeared with Miya.

Kagome fell to the ground crying.

"Kagome are you ok"? Inu Yasha asked running to her.

"I couldn't stop him from taking Miya". Kagome said looking down. Tears coming out of her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll get both of them back". Inu Yasha said wiping away her tears. He was still in pain but he didn't want to tell her that.

"Are you alright". Kagome asked looking at him.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me". He said picking her up and putting her in there bed

"Please find them". Kagome said as she went to sleep.

"Don't worry I well he said touching her stomachic to make sure the baby was ok. He lead down and kissed her gently on the lips and walked out side. Meanwhile.

"Dad are you ready yet"? Kura shouted.

"Yeah dad. We have been waiting for like hours". Matsu said in a bored tone.

"Sorry everyone ready". Ed asked with a smile.

"Yeah we are". Both of them said at the same time.

"Ok. Lets go then". Ed said walking out. They followed him.

"Bye guys have fun". Winry said wave at them from the doorway. They waved back and walked to the train section.

"So dad. Were are we going". Kura asked.

"Were going to an old town of mine". Ed told her.

"Oh. So that's why you told us to pack. How long are we staying"? Matsu asked.

"I thought I told you four days". Ed said with a sigh. They got on the train.

"Oh I packed for a week". Matsu said scratching the back of his head.

"Well. Better over packed then not having enough". Ed said taking a seat. Kura and Matsu sat across from him. Matsu getting the window and Kura getting the isle.

Unknown to them that some one was watching them.

Also a girl with shoulder length black hair with blood red eyes. She wore a shoulder less blue skirt with a shirt that was pleated and black boots on. Walk by and sat in a seat be hide them.

Matsu looked at her as she sat down.

"Matsu what are you looking at". Kura asked.

"Its nothing. Jeez I feel like were being watched". Matsu said looking around he couldn't help looking at the girl one last time.

"Don't worry. No one is watching us". Ed told him.

Matsu leaned back in his sat and looked out the window.

Kura sighed and closed her eyes.

The girl looked back and glared at ed. Then turned back around.

**Sorry I have to end it here. Next time it well be longer. I hope you enjoyed it. And sorry if I'm slow hee hee. Just keep on reviewing and I'll be happy. Till next time bye!**


	4. New world

**(Authors note) hi sorry it took me so long to update but I have been busy really busy boy my summer suck well here chapter 4 enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

After awhile on the train.

"So you guys want to talk about something"? Ed asked looking at both Kura and Matsu.

"No". Both of them replied

"Come on there as to be something". Ed asked again.

"There really nothing to talk about". Kura said in a bored tone.

Matsu got up and started to walk off.

"Hey Matsu were are you going". Ed asked.

"I'm just going to the bath room". Matsu told him. As he walked away.

The girl then got up and followed. Unknown to him. After he was he was about to walk back to his seat until he saw her. Walk into a back room. Matsu followed her. He looked in and saw that she was gone.

"Huh. I could have swore that I saw a girl come in here". Matsu said as he went in the room but the door closed in be hide him and the girl was standing there looking at him.

"Hey what's the big idea"? Matsu asked a bit anger now.

"Why did you follow me in here"? She asked in a emotionless voice.

"Well. I was wondering what you were doing in here. Sorry for bothering you". He told her.

"What's your name"? She asked. Glaring at him.

"My name is Matsu Elric". He told her.

"So you're his son". She asked glaring at him.

"What you mean my dad Edward Elric. Well yes. Yes I am". He said looking down.

"Your father is a evil man and I'll kill him for what his done". She told him with anger in her eyes.

"What. His not evil his a good man. He would never do anything evil". Matsu told her with anger.

"He killed my family. I'll get him back". She said running out the door.

"What that can't be". He said shocked.

He walked out of the room and sat back down not looking at his father.

"Hey what happened you look like you seen a ghost"? Ed asked looking at him.

"No. it's nothing". Matsu lied and looked out his window.

"Time is running out. I'll just grab them now". Aaron said in his mind. He put his hands on the wall of the train and made it stop. The lights went on and off.

"Huh. What's going on"? Matsu asked looking around.

"The train just stopped". Kura said standing up.

"It's probable nothing. The power just went out. They'll fix it in no time". Ed said making Kura sit back down.

"You must be The Full Metal Alchemist. Nice to meet you. My name is Aaron". Aaron said with a smile and put his hand out.

"Umm. Nice to meet you too. But how do you know that"? Ed asked shaking his hand. But as soon as he done that he felt dizzy and fall to the ground out cold.

"Dad"! Kura shouted trying to wake him up.

"This well be fun". Aaron said as he toughed her shoulder and then she felt dizzy and fall to the ground too. Out cold.

"What did you do to them"? Matsu asked backing away from him.

"Don't worry there not dead". Aaron told him getting closer to him.

"Stay the hell away from me". Matsu said as he clapped his hands together and made a wall go in front of him. But Aaron broke thought it. Matsu was shocked he tried to run away but Aaron grab him and then he was out too.

"Aw. That was boring but I think I now what could be more fun"? Aaron said as he toughed Ed making him disappear. He then grab the kids and he was gone as well.

Ed slowly woke up. He nothing he was out side in a forest. He sat up and looked around. He only saw trees and a weird girl looking at him. The girl had blue eyes with red black hair. She wore fur and had a tail that was light brown.

"Were am I and how are you"? Ed asked her.

"Oh good you awake. I'm Aki the daughter of Koga from a wolf demon tribe and you're in my forest". Aki told him with a smile.

"Wolf demon". Ed said backing away.

"Yeah got a problem with wolf demons"? Aki asked getting mad.

"No. no problem. This must be a dream a really odd dream". Ed said closing his eyes.

Aki hit him in the head.

"You're not dreaming". She told him.

"I guess your right. AHHHHH. What the hell is going on"? Ed screamed out loud make birds fly out of the trees.

"Jeez. Calm down you going to attract more demons". Aki said looking around.

"Clam down. How can I clam down"! Ed shouted. Freaked out now.

Aki hit him in the back of the head making him out cold again.

"Jeez your annoying looks like I just have to bring you home with me". Aki said picking him up and walking to her cave.

Ed woke up find himself surrounded by wolfs.

"What. Were I'm I". Ed said backing away but hit into someone.

"So you must be the human that Aki was talking about". A wolf demon with black hair tied in a pony tail. With blue eyes. With fur around him too. And a tail.

"Who are you"? Ed asked.

"My name is Koga. Leader of the wolf demon tribe". Koga told him proudly.

"Oh you're awake good. This is my dad". Aki said walking up to them.

"This is a dream it's not real". Ed said closing his eyes.

"This isn't a dream". Koga told him.

"This is imposable. How did I even get here"! Ed shouted.

"I brought you here". Aki told him with a smile.

"No not here. I mean this world". Ed shouted again.

"You're not from this world"? Koga asked looking at him.

"Well you can say I'm from a different world". Ed told him.

"No wonder you dressed funny maybe you're from Kagome's time". Koga said thinking.

"Kagome who that"? Ed asked.

"She a girl that came here from a different time. Maybe she can help you out". Koga told him.

"Tell me were this Kagome girl is". Ed said standing up.

"I'll take you to her". Koga told him walking out of the cave.

"Wait before we go. Aki when I was out cold. Did you happen to see two kids around"? Ed asked her.

"No. there was only you no one else". Aki told him.

"I see". Ed said looking down and walking out of the cave following Koga. Aki followed be hide.

Meanwhile.

Kura woke up in a dark room.

"Were am I"? She asked herself getting up. Everywhere was dark she was in some weird glass boxes.

"So you're awake". Katana said look at her thought her own box that she was in.

"Who are you"? Kura asked.

"I am Katana. Who are you"? Katana asked.

"My name is Kura. Were are we"? She asked her.

"I'm not sure". Katana told her looking away.

"I see". Kura said walking to next to her but stopped and saw Aaron sitting on a chair staring at them with a smile on his face.

**Sorry I have to end it here. I was hoping to make it longer next time but I hope you all like it. And next time Action is going on in it so please keep reading this and be patient with me. Well till next time. Bye!**


	5. The plans and More

**(Authors note) Sorry it took me so long again I just came from SC it was alright but I miss doing this. So here it is Chapter5. Please review and no hate mail and make sure you check out my other one called A Different World its ok.**

**Chapter5**

"Good you two are awake. Soon it will be both of your turns". Aaron told them with an evil smile.

"What are you planning to do with us"? Kura asked. Still looking at him.

"The power that inside each of you will make the dead come back to this world". He told her.

"Your insane. We can't bring the dead back to the living". Kura shouted with anger.

"We have something that can bring them back. We just need your power that's inside all of you". Aaron told her with a smile.

"And what did you do to my brother and my father"? Kura asked.

"Oh don't worry his safe. Your bother is in a different room and as for your dad will he won't be coming to help. Anytime soon". Aaron told her as he walked away.

"Wait were is my dad"? She shouted after him but he was gone.

"Now what we do"? Kura looked down.

"Don't worry. I have a plane to get out of here". Katana told her with a silt smile.

"You do". Kura said looking up at her with hope in her eyes.

"Yes I do". She replied. Meanwhile.

Koga, Ed and Aki got to Inu Yasha's and Kagome's hut.

"So this is were. This Kagome girl lives"? Ed asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah. She dose with her no good mate". Koga muttered as he walked in the hut. Ed and Aki followed him in.

"Hello anyone home"? Koga shouted looking around.

"Oh Koga its you". Kagome said coming out of the shadows. Wiping away tears.

"What wrong"? Koga asked. Looking at her.

"Its nothing". Kagome said with a fake smile. She didn't want to worry Koga. She pretended to be happy but Koga wasn't buying it.

"Its something. Tell me did Inu Yasha do something to you"? He asked.

"No Inu Yasha didn't do anything my kids got kidnapped". She told him looking down.

"What? Your kids got kidnapped too"? Ed asked shocked.

"Oh who are you"? Kagome asked him. Just realizing that Ed was there.

"My name is Edward Elric". He told her.

"Your not from around here are you"? She asked looking at him. Closely.

"Well. No I'm not". Ed told her looking down.

"And your kids got kidnapped too". Kagome assumed.

"Well I think they did by this boy with red hair who wears only black. I think he was a homunculus. I saw the symbol on his wrist but I thought they all died". Ed told her.

"Homunculus"? Both Kagome and Koga said at the same time both puzzled

"Oh right you guys don't know what they are. Well lets put it this way. They were once human but died and people bright them back by using alchemy. Well there more too it but you guys get the picture right"? Ed asked them.

"Kind of". Both of them said at the same time again.

Aki just blinked. She didn't get it at all. Ed sighed.

"Here read this. It well tell you all about alchemy". Ed told them handing a book to Kagome. She starts to read it.

"What's that"? Both Aki and Koga asked.

"Its just a book about alchemy". Ed told them with a sigh.

"Hmm. Never herd of it. So wares that good for nothing dog". Koga asked Kagome.

"His trying to find my son. Who kidnapped my daughter". Kagome told him with sadness in her eyes.

"You mean Juro . Why did he kidnap her"? Koga asked.

"I'm not sure". Kagome replied. Just then Inu Yasha walked in.

"Well. If it isn't the mutt himself". Koga said crossing his arms.

"Shut up Koga. I have no time for you. I just came here to check on Kagome". He shouted at him with anger.

"Dad maybe you should take it essay on him". Aki whispered in Koga's ear.

"Oh fine". Koga said in a low voice and looked away.

"Listen maybe we can help each other out. My kids got kidnapped too". Ed told them.

"Who are you. From the looks of thing your not from around here"? Inu Yasha asked with attitude. Looking at Ed closely.

"Inu Yasha this is Ed his from a different time". Kagome told him.

"Feh. I see. So you kids got kidnapped too"? Inu Yasha asked.

"Yeah some boy with red hair took them". Ed told him. Looking down.

"A boy with red hair. Huh. Hmm. That sent". Inu Yasha said running out of the hut.

Ed, Koga, Kagome and Aki followed him out too see Sesshomaru standing there.

"Sesshomaru. What do you want"? Inu Yasha shouted at him with anger.

"I'm here to find to if you saw a women with short brown hair who wears only black. Come around here"? Sesshomaru told him with a frown. He looked at Ed then back at Inu Yasha.

"Feh. A girl with short brown hair who only wears black I haven't seen anyone like that". Inu Yasha told him as he crossed his arms.

"Then you are no use to me". Sesshomaru said in a emotionless voice and started to walk away.

"Wait did she say anything about Homunculus"? Ed asked him.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at Ed.

"How do you know about homunculus"? He asked him.

"In my world. Alchemist make homunculus by using alchemy". Ed told him.

"Alchemist, alchemy. What are they"? Sesshomaru asked him. Very calmly.

"Here read this". Ed said handing him a book.

Sesshomaru looked at it oddly then took it from him and started to read it.

"Let me guess your kids got kidnapped too"? Ed asked him.

Sesshomaru looked at him emotionlessly.

"Yes. That is correct". He told him with a frown.

"Mine got kidnapped too. I think there are contention between these kidnappings". Ed said thinking very hard.

"I think your right Ed". Kagome said walking next to him.

"So Inu Yasha your going to have another kid". Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome.

"Yeah so what of it"? Inu Yasha asked glaring at him.

"Your kid seem to get into a lot of misses. Like your son". Sesshomaru told him emotionlessly.

"Shut up. Its not his flat". Inu Yasha shouted at him with anger.

"Please stop fighting you guys. Jeez you two are just like little kids". Kagome muttered. Going in between them.

"Feh". Inu Yasha said and looked away.

**I must end this here. Sorry again to take so long this summer sucks so maybe I'll update more anyway next chapter going to be better. Till next time bye!**


	6. Naruto to the rescue!

**(Authors note) Sorry it took me so long to update but no one as been reviewing so but here it is chapter6. Oh might be some crossover between Naruto. **

**Chapter6**

"Anyway. Maybe we can help each other out. If we can stop fighting". Ed said with a sigh.

"Like that every happen" Koga muttered. Crossing his arms.

"Shut up. You stupid wolf"! Inu Yasha shouted at him.

"What did you say mute"? Koga asked glaring at him.

"I have no time for this". Sesshomaru said handing the book back to Ed and walking away.

"Wait Sesshomaru maybe we can help each other find our kid's". Kagome shouted at him.

"Yeah and I know were they are". The girl from the train said walking up to them. She keeps on glaring at Ed.

"I knew I smelled a human". Inu Yasha said crossing his arms.

"Who are you"? Kagome asked.

"My name is Fetira Juso. I know were those homunculus took your kids" she told them.

"How do you know were they are"? Ed asked. She gives him a death glare at he backed away a bit.

"I followed a boy with red hair. He was in the town that I was in and I remember him from the train so I followed him but I go caught and was brought here but I know were they are. I was looking around this cave and I say them there was a girl holding a baby and a boy with dog ears". Fetira told them crossing her arms.

"So then show us already". Inu Yasha said crossing his arms.

"Fine. I'll show you". Fetira said walking away.

"I'm coming too". Kagome said.

"No your not. You might get hurt or worst the bay could get hurt". Inu Yasha told her.

"But"… Kagome started.

"No buts. You should stay here and rest". Inu Yasha told her.

"Fine". Kagome said with a frown.

"Don't worry we will get them back" Inu Yasha told her looking at her.

"But what if they come back to try and kidnap Kagome"? Ed asked.

"Don't worry me and Aki well stay here and protect her". Koga told them.

Juts then a gust of wind came and Kagura came down.

"Kagura what are you doing here"? Sesshomaru asked her.

"I wanted to help find our kid's". She told him crossing her arms.

"I told you to stay at the castle". Sesshomaru said with a bit of emotion in his voice.

"I couldn't just sit by and do nothing". Kagura muttered to him. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Go back to the castle. You're still hurt". He told her.

"But I feel fine". She said but just ten he knees gave way and she began to fall. Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground.

"You're still hurt". Sesshomaru said holding her.

"She can stay here with me, Koga and Aki". Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru and Kagura.

Kagura sighed.

"Fine". She said closeting her eyes.

"Very well". Sesshomaru said bring her in the hut and laying her down on a bed.

"Sesshomaru please get them back". Kagura said looking away.

Sesshomaru never seen her like this before. She looked really sad. Sesshomaru kissed her gentle on the lips.

"Don't worry I will get them back". Sesshomaru told her looking in her red eyes.

"I know you well". Kagura said with a silt smile. Sesshomaru walked out of the hut and stared at everyone.

"Shall we go". He said plainly as he started to walk away.

"Right follow me". Fetira said walking off. Inu Yasha, Ed and Sesshomaru followed her.

"Be careful guys". Kagome said walking in the hut with Koga and Aki.

Meanwhile.

"Finally it's ready". Juro said with an evil smile on his face.

Miya was be hide him her eyes now black.

"I shall get the rest ready". Lilith said holding Hana who was still sleeping.

"Good do that then". Aaron said taken Hana away from her.

Lilith disappeared.

"Damn it we have to get out of here". Matsu said hitting the wall with his hand.

"That won't work". Mamoru said crossing his arms.

"There got to be a way out of here". Matsu said thinking hard just then there herd screaming.

Both Matsu and Mamoru looked around hearing the screams.

"That sounded like my sister". Matsu said gong to the wall.

Mamoru pressed against the glass trying to break it.

All of a sudden a shrunken hit the wall and it broke in half both Matsu and Mamoru looked at each other.

"Hey. You two don't just stand there. Come on we have to get you guys out of and fast". A young man with blonde hair said with blue eyes. He wore an orange suit and he had a headband on his head with something on it.

They both looked at him. Then back at each other.

"First tell us who are you"? Matsu asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and me and the rest of us that are on this mission are here to find out what happened to Gaara-same". Naruto told them.

"Who else is here"? Mamoru asked.

"Well my son here with my wife and some other guys with there kids but I'll tell you guys that later lets get out of here". Naruto told them.

"I'm not leavening with out my sister". Matsu told him walking the way he herd the scream. Mamoru followed.

"Fine well get your sister and leave". Naruto said walking with him.

"How did you even get here". Matsu asked.

"Well. My and my comrades saw this cave with a light in it and we walked in it then we were here". Naruto told them.

"I smell my sister sent". Mamoru told them walking to another part of the room. There saw that Katana and Kura were fighting with the girl who kidnapped then.

Kura clapped her hands together and made a sword. She inherited that from her dad.

Matsu can do that as well. She swings at her but it didn't seem to hurt her when she got hit.

"You know we can't die that way". Lilith told her with a smile and kicked the sword out of her hand. Naruto used his Multiple Shadow Clone Technique.

Lilith looked around and saw many Naruto who all attacked but she used.dark mist. All the naruto stopped and fell to the ground and disapered Naruto fall to the ground and coughed uo blood.

"Neat trick you got there but that won't save you". Lilith told him with an evil smile on her face.

"How can we beat her. If she keeps on healing herself like that"? Mamoru asked himself ths.

Kura and the rest of the kids went down in pain.

"Good everyone I need is here. Now its time". Lilith said snapping her finguers and they disapered

**Sorry to end it here and sorry it took me so long. Next chapter gets better. Will till next time bye!**


End file.
